


Let Go

by moss3333



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss3333/pseuds/moss3333
Summary: George discovers the nature of him and Dream’s relationship and has to deal with letting go....
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfiction, and sorry for the angst, this is kind of a vent fanfic

............................................  
“Would you die for me?” George asked leaning in for a whisper.  
“Again?” Dream said jokingly.  
“Haha no....not in Minecraft.” He paused for a moment staring at Dreams dead cold smile painted on the dirty white mask. “Irl, would you?” Dream hesitated, contemplating what the small man sitting next to him just said.  
“Yes.” he said in a whisper, hushed, so nobody but the two of them could hear. George smiled gently. He put his soft hand on the mask, about to lift it up,  
“George.” Dream grabbed George’s hand, pulling it away. “Not yet, you have to tell me something first.” 

............................................

“GEORGE!!” Dream shouted into his microphone. George shot back to life, *Shit* he thought. 

“W-what?” He said hazily, rubbing his eyes. His brain was fuzzy, only remembering bits and pieces of what he was doing before he fell asleep. He heard a bunch of voices through his headset, and he had Minecraft running on his monitor in front of him. George squinted trying to take in the light of the screen. He looked over to his second monitor trying to catch up on what was going on. Still dazed, he saw the chat flooding in with good mornings, morning sunshine’s, etc. The panic set in. In one swift motion he turned his head, shouted, “Well that’s it for today chat, thank you for watching the stream, catch you later!” he quickly ended the stream and didn’t even bother to look at the subs, followers, and dono’s he had received. His headphones became loud with Dream laughing like a tea kettle, Tommy’s high pitched belly laugh, and more unidentifiable laughs. “Oh my god.” He said with a sigh.

“Your such an idiot!” Dream shouted in a light hearted tone.

“Wow, that was poggers, I can’t believe you fell asleep on stream!” Tommy shouted. “Did you catch that chat? George fell asleep on stream!” everyone in the call kept laughing and making remarks that made fun of the sleepy streamer, he couldn’t help but role his eyes at the comments. 

“Shut up.” he said embarrassed. “How long was I even asleep for anyways?” 

“Uhhh.....Maybe like half an hour?” Wilbur chimed in. 

“HALF AN HOUR?! HOW DID YOU LET ME SLEEP ON STREAM THAT LONG?” George shouted angrily.

“Well it’s not our responsibility to make sure you stay awake on stream.” BadBoyHalo scolded. 

“Agreed.” said Sapnap.

“Oh come on now.” Said Dream with his famous catchphrase. “George is a sweepy wittle baby!” He says in a baby voice, crouching in front of George’s Minecraft character. George blushes a little bit.

“Yeah I am, so you have to take care of me Dream.” he says in a bratty voice. 

“Oh my god get a room!” Tommy shouts laughing. George hides his face in his hoodie, embarrassed.  
*I wonder what goes through Dream’s head when things like this happens.* 

He thinks to himself pressing his first two fingers to his lips. The call falls silent. Tommy bursts with laughter after killing the call. A few minutes go by with casual conversation, and George catching up on what he missed. He runs around the SMP and stops by to look at some of the renovations people had made around the server, and decides to start some of his own projects off stream. He feels warm hearing everyone talking, and laughing. Except for Sapnap and Tommy teasing Bbh, trying to get him to curse, and trying to ask him inappropriate questions for what seems like the thousandth time. George can start to feel the energy leave his body for the second time. His eyes grow heavy with yearnings for his warm bed. 

“I...I think I’m going to call it a night guys.” he says with a slight yawn. 

“Goodnight!”  
“Sweet dreams!”  
“Get some sleep!”  
“Nighty-night!” everyone says overflowing his headphones. 

“Night babe.” Dream slips out. The call once filled with life, now was killed by Dreams single line. George’s cheeks are bright red at that point. His eye’s grow incredibly wide, and, also, kind of enjoying it?  
*Wait a minute.* he interrupts his thoughts. *Why am i reacting this way? And why the fuck did Dream call me babe??* 

“OH SHIT” Dream shouts and quickly leaves the call. Everyone starts laughing their asses off, thinking it was just a joke, or something that accidentally slipped out of Dreams careless mouth. George leaves the call soon after, but not before he can hear Tommy shout somthing he never thought would bring him so much dread and terror. 

“I’M LIVE! I CAUGHT DREAM CALLING GEORGE ‘BABE’ ON LIVE STREAM!!” 

............................................

George slips out of the call, embarrassed for Dream. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it...” he said to himself. George gently brought his hands to his face, cupping his hot face in them gently, just enough to feel pressure, but light enough to barely feel them against his dewy pale skin. “He jokes like that all the time, but why was he so freaked out by that?” he questions, thinking back on the way Dream said that. “I’m just crazy probably.” he reassured himself, bringing up the heavy weight of his head, looking at the multicolored screen, filled with life, conversation, and friends. He chuckles to himself, 

*Wow, dream just said “Babe”.....he’s so stupid* 

He does a little “tsk” in amusement. George runs his fingers through his hair, taking off the chunky raven black headset at the same time. He brings his translucent hand up to the mouse that lay on the desk. With a few motions of the wrist and fingers he gets in contact with Dream. 

Discord chat, 3:00am 

GeorgeNotFound : “What was that?”  
Dreamwastaken : “Idk”

George sighs, *What a dull response.* He continues. 

GeorgeNotFound : “Well like, 3 million people heard you call me “babe” on accident haha...how are you gonna come back from that?” 

He see’s at the bottom of the screen his favorite words, 

*Dreamwastaken is typing....* 

George gently smiles without even realizing it. 

Dreamwastaken : “Who say’s it was an accident?” Dream taunts. 

They always did this sort of thing on stream, just to get at the fans. It was always a joke, a silly little game to the two of them. Just a joke. George takes a moment to process the writing in front of him. He rolls his eyes so hard the muscles in his head start to sting. 

GeorgeNotFound : “haha...shut up arsehole” He jests back. 

This was the dynamic between them. Dream would flirt, George would resist, with the occasional time he would taunt back. They never strayed far from this, always trying to keep it so it was just fan-service. To keep themselves “relevant” and it worked. So they continue, and titter on the edge of keeping it as obvious friends, or possible boyfriends. They enjoyed the shipping between them. For the most part, it keeps them afloat. 

Dreamwastaken : “I’m serious.”  
GeorgeNotFound : “Oh my god. We’re not on stream, you don’t have to keep flirting.”  
Dreamwastaken : “Hop in vc.”

George was a little stunned,  
*Why would he want to go into vc?*  
He sighs and goes into an empty vc channel on the Dream SMP server. He sits for a second, tying his draw strings into little knots, just tight enough to make it a challenge to get them undone, but not so tight to where it’s extremely difficult. He’s lost in thought that he doesn’t pay attention to the fact that Dream joined. 

“George?” Dream says in a inquisitive tone, one that George knows so well. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t notice you!” He says gently. “What’s up?” 

“Oh nothing, just wanted to hear your voice.” George can hear the smile lightly within the hallways of Dreams voice. George lightly laughs, “God you’re such an idiot” Dream let’s out amongst George’s laughter. 

“I’m sorry that was just so stupid-“ he manages to let escape from his lips. “And cheesy, what are you, a-a dairy farmer!” George cracks up at his own joke. Dream sighs and George can tell that he’s rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, come on now-“ Dream says his famous catch phrase again. 

“YOU SAID IT! YOU SAY THAT IN LIKE EVERY CONVERSATION!” George is getting a bit loopy from lack of sleep at this time, so much so that he laughs at everything. Dream can’t help but also laugh at George’s antics. George’s laughter is contagious. 

They exchange more jokes, light flirting, jesting, and all the typical words two people who’s relationship is blurred would say to each other. George’s ears are filled with the sweet honey caramel that Dream’s voice produces. 

“Listening to you speak is like ear porn.” George lightly says after they have both calmed down from the high of laughter. 

“Same here.” Dream remarks without a second thought. They bask in the silence for a while. The warmth and residue of their voices hang in the air for a while. George feels like his whole body is being wrapped up in warm honey, like he’s in a cocoon. He never wants to leave this moment.  
“Dream...I-“ George’s tender voice is cut off by Tommy joining the call. 

“WHAT’S UP BOYS! HOPE YOUR NOT HAVING DISCORD SEX!!” He shouts. 

*Aaannnddd the warm moment is suddenly over.* George thinks to himself, frustrated, and face red with heat.

“Tommy-“ Dream says gently. “Get. The. Fuck. Out.” Dream says in a stern and frustrated voice. 

“Op. Yup. Sorry.” Tommy says quickly leaving. 

“I hate that child sometimes.” Dream says.

“Don’t you always hate him?” George asks. 

“Well....yeah pretty much.” Dream responds quickly. Like he was begging for that reply. Like he was prepared for that reply. They feel the tension grow between them. Unsaid words beat in their eardrums like a marching band. Dream awkwardly clears his throat, George can hear the strain in his voice, wanting to say more, yearning to say more, begging to say more. But being held back by envy, ego, and lust. 

“Well I-“ George starts, but waits a bit for Dream to say something, anything to keep him up, to keep him with Dream. George is desperate. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to hear the voice of Dream at this moment more than ever. 

“I’m sorry I called you babe.” Dream blurts out. Almost as if he heard the plea in George’s mind to keep talking. “It probably made you uncomfortable, and I didn’t even mean to say it in the first place.” he continued, in an awkwardly formal voice. 

“Oh- no need, it probably got clipped and is trending on twitter, so we’ll have the spotlight for another week-“ George says, matching the formal tone of Dream’s apology. 

“I don’t really care about that.” Dream interrupts. “Let’s be honest here, they stopped being jokes a while ago.” He says in a serious tone.

“W-what?” George says with confusion.  
*They stopped being jokes??*

“You heard me. It’s almost like we’re a couple with how much we flirt.” He says more in a joking tone. 

*He was....joking?*

“You....you don’t have to keep flirting with me off stream. Remember?” 

“It’s just fun. Seeing your reaction.” Dream says in a sadistic manner. George starts to get mad,  
*So you’re just toying with me?* He thinks to himself. 

“Whatever. I have to go to bed.” George barely manages to get out with the big lump in his throat. 

“Aw we were having so much fun though-“ Dream is cut off by the sound of George leaving the call. 

Discord Chat : 3:20am

Dreamwastaken : “gn bby”

George didn’t even bother responding to the dm. 

............................................

George shut off his big PC and monitors, slowly stumbling out of his chair. He laid on the soft carpet of his room next to his bed, thinking. Thinking of what dream had meant, thinking of what he could’ve said, thinking of the sweet moment that they had sat in the residue of their sweet, gentle, romantic voices. 

He grabbed his phone, the light raidaiting off it burned his eyes that had just adjusted to the darkness and quiet of the empty, dead room. He opened Spotify on his phone, and put in his earbuds. 

*What’s a good song to listen to,* He thinks, scrolling through his liked songs. 

He lands on “Let Go” by Ark Patrol. He plays it, closes his eyes and basks in the peaceful emptiness of the song. 

“You’re just an animal,  
stuck inside your clutch,  
it’s chillin’ to the touch,  
never liked it much,  
and now you won’t let go-“

He can feel his face grow hot with sadness. 

*Why does this feel like Dream? Why does this make me unbelievably sad?* George sits in the song. Trying to figure out what’s wrong with him. 

“Oh.” he softly says. 

A quiet realization, a quiet tension builds. 

A soft touch to the face, and a warm tear falls. 

“Mumble a reply,  
followed by a lie,  
keep me wondering why,  
as if I’d never know.”

George laughs, in the way you laugh when you cry, a way when you realize that your best friend is dragging you along, feeding you lies, while keeping you close. But just far enough away to where this won’t become anything, other than a game. 

And it’s time to let go. 

............................................


End file.
